Numerous types of fan assembly have been proposed, as have numerous configurations for the fan assembly and the egg storage boxes, either using a single fan and optimizing the flow of air through the incubator, or else using a plurality of fans distributed at various points of the enclosure.
One of the objects of the present invention is to propose a fan assembly of the above-mentioned type which makes it possible to optimize temperature regulation and humidity regulation in the enclosure and to establish as great a degree of uniformity as possible therein, with high fan efficiency making it possible, for given power, to increase the pressure reduction and to distribute its effect as well as possible among the egg storage boxes.